CNW
by JBM1
Summary: Cartoon Network has decided to open their own indy wrestling company. All of this cartoon talents are paid per appearance and non of them have real contracts
1. CNW: The Beginning

CNW Heavyweight Champion: Jerry Mouse

CNW Tag Team Champions: Bikini Bottom Bad Boys ( Spongbob and Patrick)

CNW National Champion: Stan Smith

CNW Divas Champion: Nami

CNW(Cartoon Network Wrestling) Episode:1

„Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the first episode od CNW called CNW: The Beginning, I'm Bugs Bunny and my partner Daffy Duck" said Bugs

"We are here in Bugs hometown New York, New York and main event is a tag team match" said Daffy

(Phineas and Ferb Theme Plays)

"This match is a tag team match making their way to the ring from Danville: Phineas and Ferb" said Charlie Brown as the crowd cheers

"Disneys Phineas and Ferb had a singles match on our non-televised event last night" said Bugs

"Last night we crowd all our champions" said Daffy

(Dragon Ball z Theme Plays)

"And their opponents Son Goku and Vegeta" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Goku and Vegeta were rivals now they friends" said Bugs

"Just like me and you Bugs" said Daffy

As soon as the bell rang to signify that the match had begun, Ferb attacked Vegeta. The two teams traded blows until The Z Warriors flipped Phineas over their heads so that he fell on his back to the mat. Phineas escaped another offensive maneuver before tagging in his partner, Ferb, and Phineas and Ferb performed a double-team maneuver on Vegeta. Despite having the upper hand, The brothers failed to pin Vegeta in time, and the match ended in a twenty-minute time draw.

"This match is a draw by time limit" said Charlie

"What great 20- minute match" said Bugs

"It isn't great we couldn't get a winner in our first match that sucks" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring from South Park: Kyle" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Kyle is the jew member of Team South Park" said Bugs

"Well I wish this young man all the luck" said Daffy

(Timon and Pumba Theme Plays)

"And his opponent Timon" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Timon and Puba are one of the greatest cartoon tag team in the world" said Bugs

"Well is Timon a good wrestler without his bodyguard Pumba" said Daffy

Before the bell rang, however, Kyle attacked Timon, who retaliated by performing a clothesline from the corner. Timon then slipped both of his arms underneath Kyle's armpits and locked his hands behind his neck, using a submission move known as a full nelson. At the end of the match, Kyle defeated Timon by striking him in the back of the head with his finishing move, the Hey Jew! (Double leg enzuigiri).

"And here is your winner Kyle" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Kyle has proven that he is good even without Team South Park" said Bugs

"Timom has proven that he needs Pumba" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Kick Buttowski Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall making his way to the ring Kick Buttowski" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Kick and his best friend Gunther Magnuson have competed in the Tag Team Titles Gold Rush" said Bugs

"The Gold Rush was won by The Bikini Bottom Bad Boys" said Daffy

(Popeye Theme Plays)

"And his opponent Popeye" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Popeye is a legend in the business" said Bugs

"Well because of his aggressive ways the crowd doesn't like him" said Daffy

Their match began as Popeye attacked Kick from behind, who retaliated by headbutting Popeye several times. Subsequently, Popeye climbed to the wrestling ring's top rope and pulled down his tights to reveal another pair of tights with a picture of Daisy Duck on them. As a result, Donald Duck , Daisy' husband, ran to the ring and attacked Popeye, forcing the referee to disqualify Kick.

"And here is your winner by DQ Popeye" said Charlie

"Wow, that was a bad idea of making Donald Duck angry" said Bugs

"Well a sailor vs a sailor duck, could be interesting" said Daffy

-Backstage- Lola Bunny is standing with CNW National Champion Stan Smith.

"Im standing here with CNW National Champion Stan Smith who will defend his title against Mickey Mouse" said Lola

"First of all Lola, as long as I hold this championship its called CNW United States Championship, and I will crush you today the American way" said Stan

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"This match is a tag team match making their way to the ring from Springfield: Homer and Bart Simpson" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Homer the legendary wrestler and his son the Hardcore Icon Bart are making their debut on CNW" said Bugs as the crowd boos

"Homer is my buddy from my wrestling days" said Daffy

(South Park Theme)

"And their opponents from South Park: Cartman and Kenny " said Charlie

" Cartman and Kenny are two members of Team South Park" said Bugs

"Cartman uses the power house wrestling style, and Kenny uses the luche –Libre style" said Daffy

Immediately, The Simpsons chased Team South Park from the ring. Stan, however, distracted The Simpsons long enough to give Team South Park an advantage. Kenny was then slammed to the mat back-first and bulldoged from the top rope, which allowed Bart to pin him.

"And here are your winners Homer and Bart Simpson" said Charlie

"The father son duo did it" said Bugs  
"Team South Park are done" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Mickey Mouse Club Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall and its for the CNW United States Championship, making his way to the ring Mickey Mouse" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Mickey is my old rival in my wrestling days" said Bugs

"Big Mick kicked your ass more times then you can't count" said Daffy

(The American Dad Theme Plays)

"And his opponent the CNW United States Champion "The American Dad" Stan Smith" said Charlie as the crowd boos.

"Stan renamed his title earlier the night" said Bugs

"This name is beter, USA, USA, USA" said Daffy

Mickey had the advantage from the beginning, attacking Stan, who was still in his entrance attire. After body-slamming him to the mat and following it up with a clothesline, Mickey bounded to the ropes and landed stomach-first on Stan using his signature move, the Mickey Splash. Mickey then pinned Stan after only thirty seconds to win the title.

"And here is your winner and new CNW United Sates Champion Mickey Mouse" said Charlie

"Unbelievable Mickey lost the title in only 30 seconds" said Bugs

"It's unfair Mickey attacked Stan before" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Johnny Bravo Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall making his way to the ring Johnny Bravo" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Johnny makes his wrestling debut" said Bugs

"That awesome for the young man" said Daffy

(Bullwinkle and Rocky Theme Plays)

"And his opponent "Flying" Rocky" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Another great tag team wrestler in singles action" said Bugs

"Rocky and Bullwinkle a love does guys

Rocky, the crowd favorite, was in control for most of the match until Top Cat distracted Rocky, allowing Bravo to use his side suplex and pin him for the win.

"And here is your winner Johnny Bravo" said Charlie

"Why did Top Cat interfere" said Bugs

"I don't know, maybe a cartoon network alliance or something" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(SpongeBob Theme Plays)

"This match is tag team match and it's for the CNW Tag Team Championships, making their way to the ring the CNW Tag Team Champions SpongeBob and Patrick "The Bikini Bottom Bad Boys" "said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"SpongeBob and Patrick have won a tournament to win the tag titles last night" said Bugs

"A great effort by this two guys" said Daffy

(Flintstones Theme Plays)

"And their opponents from Bedrock Fred and Barney" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Fred and Barney were second place in the tournament" said Bugs

"This is their rematch and I hope they win" said Daffy

As soon as the bell sounded, Fred and Barney attacked both members of 4B. Their control was brief, as 4B then gained the advantage over Barney. As Fred was tagged into the match, Barney chased Patrick from ringside and returned to tag back into the match. When all four men began fighting inside the ring, Barney attacked Patrick, who was on the ring apron. At the end of the match, Fred attempted a Olympic slam, but SpongeBob hit him with his trademark guitar. Patrick then pinned Fred for the win.

"And here is your winners and still CNW Tag Team Champions: SpongeBob and Patrick" said Charlie

"SpongeBob and Patrick have did it, they defended their championship" said Bugs

"Well I was cheering for Fred and Barney but that's great for 4B" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, Making his way to the ring from Quahog with Brain Griffin: Peter Griffin" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Peter is the buly of pro wrestling" said Bugs

"Remember when he bullied you back in Mexico it was great" said Daffy

(Ben Ten Theme Plays)  
"And his opponent Ben Ten" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Ben is a newbie in the business" said Bugs

"A rooky vs a veteran this could be interesting" said Daffy

With Brain as a distraction, Peter took the early advantage in the match. After crushing Ben in between himself and the turnbuckle, Peter refused to pin him and finish the match. Instead, he attempted to climb to the top rope and land on Ben stomach-first, but missed. Ben then retaliated by performing several dropkicks and attempted a pin. Peter got his shoulder up to save himself from being pinned, and he slammed his opponent into the mat, allowing him to pin Ben for the win.

"And here is your winner Peter Griffin" said Charlie

"The newbie lost but a great performants" said Bugs

"Well, at least he learned a lesson" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, Making his way to the ring from South Park: Stan Marsh" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"The fourth and final member of South Park Stan is here" said Bugs

"Stanley will show us what he can do in the ring" said Daffy

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And his opponent from Amity Park: Danny Phantom" said Charlie

"Danny is a popular wrestler around the world" said Bugs

"Well, Danny is great but will he be able to beat Stan" said Daffy

When Stan attempted to slam his opponent's head on to the mat with a DDT, Danny was able to escape the maneuver and take control of the match. As Danny attempted to slam Stan to the mat, Stan reversed the move into a Stanner (Stunner), enabling him to pin Danny for the win.

"And here is your winner Stan" said Charlie

"Well another victory for Team South Park" said Bugs

"Tonight it is 2-1 for them" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Tom and Jerry Theme Plays)

"This match is a tag team match, making their way to the ring the CNW Heavyweight Champion Jerry Mouse and Tom Cat

"Jerry won the CNW Championship by beating Naruto in the last round" said Bugs

"Jerry and Tom will fight tonight as tag team like they do most of the time" said Daffy

(Ducktails Theme Plays)

"And their opponents from Duckburg Scrooge McDuck and Donald Duck" said Charlie

"The Million Dollar Duck Team is here" said Bugs

Tom and Jerry took the early advantage over Scrooge. After Tom attacked Donald, who was on the ring apron, The Ducks were able to regain control. After a while, all four men began brawling, and Donald knocked Tom and Jerry out of the ring. Subsequently, Tom began arguing with the referee, While ref. was distracted, Jerry climbed to the top rope and dropped the Mouse Splash (Frog Splash) on Scrooge, followed by Tom hitting the DDT on Scrooge. As Tom pinned Scrooge, The Ref. a villainous character aligned with The Mega Bucks, began an obviously slow three-count. As a result, Jerry slammed Ref.'s arm down for the third time, indicating that Tom and Jerry had won the match

"Here are your winners Tom and Jerry" said Charlie

"Money couldn't save the Ducks this time" said Bugs

"This is not fair, Jerry attacked the ref. he should be DQ-ed" said Daffy

Results:

Phineas and Ferb vs Z- Warriors ended in a draw

Kyle def. Timon

Popeye def. Kick Buttowski by DQ

The Simpsons def. Team South Park

Mickey Mouse def. Stan Smith (Win U.S. Championship)

Johnny Bravo def. Rocky

Bikini Bottom Bad Boys def. Fred and Barney

Peter Griffin def. Ben Ten

Stan Marsh def. Danny Phantom

Tom and Jerry def. The Duck Family


	2. CNW: Survivor Series

CNW( Cartoon Network Wrestling) Episode:2

"Welcome to the second episode of CNW called CNW: Survivor Series Im Bugs Bunny and with me Daffy Duck" said Bugs

"We are here in Richfield Township, Ohio an all are matches are Five-on-five Survivor Series elimination match" said Daffy

(Mickey Mouse Club Theme)

"This match is a Five-on-five Survivor Series elimination match, making his way to the ring the CNW United States Champion Mickey Mouse" said Charlie Brown as the crowd cheers

"Mickey has won the U.S. title last week by beating Stan Smith" said Bugs

"Now, he is the captain of his own team called the "The Club" said Daffy

(Kick Buttowski Theme Plays)

"And his tag team partner Kick Buttowski "said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Kick the high-flyer is a great add to the technician Mickey" said Bugs

"Kick is more a submission specialist then a High-flyer" said Daffy

(The Simpsons Theme)

"And their tag team partners from Springfield, Homer and Bart Simpson" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"The great father- son duo has won their first match against Team South Park last week" said Bugs

"Wow, Homer and Mickey in the same team remember their history " said Daffy

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"And their tag team partner from Amity Park Danny Phantom" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"The Great Phantom lost his debut match to a member of Team South Park" said Bugs

"He want revenge that's for sore" said Daffy

(American Dad Theme Plays)  
"And their opponent " American Dad" Stan Smith" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Stan lost his U.S. title after only one holding to Mickey" said Bugs

"Will he be able to get a revenge" said Daffy

"The Gold Rush was won by The Bikini Bottom Bad Boys" said Daffy

(Popeye Theme Plays)

"And his opponent Popeye" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Popeye has showed us that he likes Donald Duck's girlfriend last week" said Bugs

"This week he gets a revenge against Kick as part of "The Real Americans" said Daffy

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And their partners Cartman,Stan and Kenny "Team South Park" " said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Three members of TSP are joining team" said Bugs

"Wow, I love those guys" said Daffy

Kick scored the first victory of the night for Mickey's team, using a crossface to force Popeye to submit at the 1:18 mark. Kyle evened the odds for the heel team about four minutes later, hitting Kick with a Hey Jew!, a type of kick to the back of the head. Not long thereafter, Cartman and Stan were setting Homer up for a double-team move when Homer dodged a running forearm club by Cartman, who instead struck Stan. Stan was angered and walked out of the match, getting himself counted out. Kenny pinned Homer after a running knee, evening the sides at 3-apiece. Danny Phantom used his speed to daze Cartman, but while attempting to finish the veteran Cartman off with a top-rope move, Stan Smith over and pushed Danny off the ropes; Cartman quickly applied a camel clutch to force the submission. Bart then got the upper hand over Smith and locked on the sleeper hold, but Smith got to and slipped through the ropes, taking Bart with him; both men were ultimately counted out, leaving Mickey as the lone member of his team. Kenny and Cartman worked over Mickey for a while, but Mickey dodged a double-clothesline attempt and knocked both men down, quickly pinning both men back-to-back—first Kenny, then Cartman—with double axe handles to win the match and be the sole survivor.

"And here is your winner and sole survivor of the match" said Charlie

"The Clubs leader wins the match" said Bugs

"Mickey shoved why he is the U.S. champion" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This match is a Five-on-five Survivor Series elimination match, making his way to the ring from Quahog Peter Griffin" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Peter won his match against the rookie Ben Ten" said Bugs

"Tonight they are leading their own teams as "The Family" takes on "The Alien Force"" said Daffy

(Dragon Ball Z Theme Plays)

"And his tag team partners Vegeta and Son Goku" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"The Z Warriors are great" said Daffy

"Still they couldn't beat the rookies Phineas and Ferb" said Bugs

(Johnny Bravo Theme Plays)

"And their partner Johnny Bravo" said Charlie as the crowd Boos

"Sexy Johnny is here" said Bugs

"More like steroids Johnny" said Daffy

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"And their partner wrestling legend Abraham Simpson" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"The greatest heel in wrestling history makes his debut on CNW" said Bugs

"This is crazy "said Daffy

(Ben Ten Theme Plays)

"And their opponent Ben Ten" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Ben made his debut last week by losing to Peter" said Bugs

"Revenge is on his mind" said Daffy

(Phineas and Ferb Theme Plays)

"And his partners Phineas and Ferb" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"P&F ended their last week's match by a draw" said Bugs

"Draw is not good enough for P&F" said Daffy

(Bullwinkle and Rocky Theme Plays)

"And their partners Bullwinkle and Rocky" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"The Canadian tag team is making their team debut" said Bugs

"I wish them luck" said Daffy

Vegeta hit Bullwinkle with a Dragons Elbow (Diving Elbow) at 8:18 mark and pinned Bullwinkle to eliminate him, leaving Ben's team with 4 members. A minute later, Peter's team member Bravo hit Ferb with a side suplex and pinned Ferb to eliminate him. Ben' team was left with only three members while Peter's team had still five members. However, Rocky hit Abe with a flying forearm smash and then pinned him to eliminate Abe, leaving Peters's team with 4 members. Heel team captain Peter came in and quickly used his massive height and weight to crush and eventually pin Rocky, leaving the heels with a 4–2 advantage. Later, Ben used a chair on Bravo, getting disqualified in the process. Phineas, the only member left on the face team, held his own and when Vegeta cockily attempted to tag one of his partners into the ring, he caught Vegeta from behind and hit with a Today Kick(Brogue Kick), eliminating him. Peter quickly got into the ring, applied a chokehold on and refused to release it, getting disqualified in the process. Before Peter left, he headbutted Phineas. Goku took advantage and pinned Phineas to win the match. Goku and Bravo became the sole survivors for their team.

"And here is your winners and sole survivors Son Goku and Johnny Bravo" said Charlie

"Goku and Bravo won this one for their team" said Bugs

"The better team won" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Tom and Jerry Theme Plays)

"This match is a Five-on-five Survivor Series elimination match, making his way to the ring the CNW Heavyweight Champion Jerry Mouse and Tom Cat" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"The champion leads his team against the team of his opponent next week for the title Donald Duck" said Bugs

"I cheers for Donald" said Daffy

(SpongeBob Theme Plays)

"And their partners the CNW Tag Team Champions The Bikini Bottom Bad Boys SpongeBob and Patrick" said Charlie

"The CNW Champion and the Tag Team Champions are in the same team" said Bugs

"T&J and 4B this is awesome" said Daffy

(Fat Albert Theme Plays)

"And their partner Fat Albert" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Fat Albert makes his CNW debut" said Bugs

"Yes, but where are the "Cosby Kids"" said Daffy

(Ducktails Theme Plays)

"And their opponents from Duckburg Scrooge McDuck and Donald Duck "The Duck Family"" said Charlie as the crowd boos.

"Donald leads the team "Money and Fame" and Jerry the team "Hardcore" said Bugs

"Like always I'm for "Money and Fame" said Daffy

(Flinstone Theme Plays)  
"And their partners from Bedrock Fred and Barney" said Charlie as the crowd boos  
"Fred and Barney tried to win the Tag titles multiple times but always failed" said Bugs

"Well, I think that they didn't stop trying" said Daffy

(Futuram Theme Plays)

"And their opponent from New New York City, New York Philip. " said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Fry makes his CNW debut" said Bugs

"I wish all the luck for this young man" said Daffy

Jerry hit a Mouse Splash on Fry to pin and eliminate him, giving Team Hardcore an early edge. The big Donald quickly evened the two sides after overpowering Albert and striking him with the Donald Leg Drop (Hogans Leg Drop) for the pin. Donald's partner Scrooge hit Patrick with a Million Dollar Dream give the Money and Fame a 4-3 advantage. Barney distracted SpongeBob, allowing Fred to pin him with a schoolboy, leaving just team captains Tom and Jerry in the Team Hardcores' corner. As Fred was taunting SpongeBob, Jerry immediately pinned him with a schoolboy to eliminate him, leaving three members in Money and Fames' corner. Shortly thereafter, Pete (Mickeys enemy and Scrooges bodyguard) grabbed T oms girlfriend and—while pulling her away from ringside—began screaming threats at her, prompting Tom to come to her rescue; Scrooge and Donald intervened, hitting Tom before Donald handcuffed Tom to the ropes. In the process, Donald was counted out while Scrooge was disqualified for shoving the referee and illegally double-teaming Jerry. Barney, left as the only member of the heel team, dominated Jerry for several minutes as Pete(who remained at ringside) taunted both Tom and and his girlfriend. Eventually, Barney accidentally kicked Pete from the ring apron (after a mistimed illegal double team on Savage). After Tom's girl grabbed the key to unlock his handcuffs, Tom was tagged into the match after Barney kicked an exhausted Jerry into his corner. Tom quickly dominated Barney and pinned him with a DDT to score the win for the Team Hardcore.

"And here are you winners CNW Heavyweight Champion Jerry Mouse and Tom Cat" said Charlie

"Tom and Jerry won" said Bugs

"Yes, but Tom and Pete will have an open bill" said Daffy

The show closes as Jerry, Tom and his girlfriend celebrate in the ring.

Results:  
The Club def. The Real Americans

The Family def. The Alien Force

Team Hardcore def. Money and Fame


	3. CNW 3

CNW( Cartoon Network Wrestling) Episode:3

„Welcome to the third episode of CNW, I'm Bugs Bunny and with me my partner Daffy Duck" said Bugs

"We are here in Houston, Texas and our main event is U.S. champion Mickey Mouse vs Abraham Simpson" said Daffy

(The Simpsons Theme)

"This match is a 6-man two out of three falls tag team match, making his way to the ring from Springfield Homer Simpson" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"The rules of the match a as followed the team that makes to pin falls or submissions wins" said Bugs

"This is an exciting match" said Daffy

(Bullwinkle and Rocky Theme Plays)

"And his partners Bullwinkle and Rocky" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"This two man made their tag team debut last week" said Bugs

"I wish them luck this week" said Daffy

(Johnny Bravo Theme Plays)

"And his opponent Johnny Bravo" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Johnny is one of are great rookies here in CNW" said Bugs

"This man has a great future ahead of him" said Daffy

(Futurama Theme Plays)

"And his partners from New New York City, New York Philip. and Bender "Team Futurama"" said Charlie as thee crowd boos  
" Fry made his debut last week and Bender makes his debut this week" said Bugs

"Bender is a good friend of mine" said Daffy

The powerful Bullwinkle and Bravo started the match. Homer tagged in and Bravo ran to tag in Bender. Homer caught Bender and connected with a scoop slam and an chokeslam. Homer tagged in Rocky, who pinned Bender with an inside cradle for a near-fall. He got Bender with a sunset flip pinfall and then he hit a diving crossbody for another near-fall. Fry tagged in and got a near-fall with a sunset flip on Rocky but Rocky clotheslined Fry and took him to the corner. Frys' partners did his help but Bullwinkle grinded Bravo and Bender by a shoulder block. Bender pulled the rope down causing Rocky to fall on the floor. Bravo hit a side suplex in the ring but didn't cover and instead tagged in Bender who hit Bullwinkle with a Clothesline from Robot Hell and pinned him to get the first fall. Futarama continued to beat Rocky, who was caught in Fry' Boston crab. Rocky managed to reach in his corner. Fry tried to hit a bulldog on Rocky but Rocky countered it into an inverted atomic drop. Homer tagged in and hit a scoop slam on Bender, followed by a forearm smash by Bullwinkle. He hit Bravo with a shoulder block and Homer slingshotted Rocky on Bender and hit an elbow drop on Bender and pinned him, getting the second fall. Bravo tagged in and hit Homer with an atomic drop, sending Homer in the corner who tagged Rocky. Rocky followed it up with a backbreaker on Bravo but Bender shoved him from the ropes when Rocky tried to hit an elbow drop. All the six men began brawling. The referee was distracted. Homer took advantage and hit Bravo with his chair. Rocky pinned Bravo to get the third fall and the victory.

"And here are your winners Homer, Bullwinkle and Rocky" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Homers team did it" said Bugs

"But, this is not fair they used a chair" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(One Piece Theme Plays)  
"This match is set for one fall and it is for the CNW Divas Championship, making her way to the ring the CNW Divas Champion Nami" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Nami will defend her title for the first time since winning it 3 week ago" said Bugs

"This is the first CNW televised divas match" said Daffy

(Futarama Theme Plays)  
"And her opponent from New New York City, New York Leela" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Leela is a member of Team Futarama "said Bugs

"She gets the shot of her life" said Daffy

Nami and Leela had a lot of near-falls during the match. However, in the end, Nami hit Leela with a diving crossbody and pinned her to win the match and retain the title.

"Here is your winner and still CNW Divas Champion Nami" said Charlie

"Nami did it she defended her title" said Bugs

"Wow what a great title match" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Mickey Mouse Theme)

"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring thn CNW United States Champion Mickey Mouse" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"In this icon vs legend non-title match we will see amazing things" said Bugs

"I can't wait" said Daffy

(Simpsons Theme Plays)  
"And his opponent from Springfield Abraham Simpson" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"The crowd loves this match" said Bugs

"I love it too" said Daffy

Abe began the match by hitting Mickey with knee lifts and suplexes. Mickey no-sold Abes headbutts. Abe hit Mickey with a piledriver for a near-fall. Mickey suplexed Abe for a near-fall. He missed an elbow drop on Abe and both men went to the floor. Mickey backdropped a piledriver attempt by Abe. Abe hit a swinging neckbreaker for another near-fall. Mickey made a comeback by hitting Race with chops but missed a flying splash. Abe missed a diving headbutt. Both men got up and Abe ran through the ropes but Mickey hit him with a thrust kick to win the match.

"And here is your winner Mickey Mouse" said Charlie

"What a match" said Bugs

"It was awesome" said Daffy

The two man hug in the ring as the show closed.

Results:

Homer, Bowinkle and Rocky def. Johnny Bravo and Futarama

Nami def. Leela (Retained Divas Title)

Mickey Mouse def. Abraham Simpson


	4. CNW: Championship Wrestling

CNW (Cartoon Network Theme Plays) episode 4

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to CNW: Championship Wrestling, Im Bugs Bunny and with me my partner Daffy Duck" said Bugs

"We are here in Atlantic City, New Jersey and are main event is Jerry Mouse vs Donald Duck for the CNW Heavyweight Championship" said Daffy

(Naruto Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring Naruto Uzumaki" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Naruto makes his official debut here in CNW" said Bugs

"The Hero of the Leaf" is a great addition to the roster" said Daffy

(Bullwinkle and Rocky Theme Play)

"And his opponent accomplished by Bullwinkle "Flying" Rocky" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Rocky is in his second singles match in CNW" said Bugs

"He lost his first one few weeks ago" said Daffy

Rocky attacked from behind to start, but Naruto used some power moves to get the advantage before he clotheslined Rocky, sending him to the floor. He suplexed Rocky in the ring and hit him a series of elbow drops. After dominating Rocky, Hercules focused his attention on Rocky's manager Bullwinkle. Rocky nailed Naruto from behind and hit him with two backbreakers for a near-fall. Naruto avoided a diving splash by Rocky and hit him with a knee lift. He hit a series of clotheslines and powerslammed Rocky for a near-fall. He attempted a top rope maneuver but when he came down, Rocky caught him with a super kick. Naruto fell in the corner and Rocky tried to open the middle rope as Naruto rolled away. Naruto ducked a clothesline and hit Rocky with a bridging back suplex to win the match.

"And here is your winner Naruto" said Charlie

"Naruto won his match" said Bugs

"And we some bad guy actions by both this "good guys"" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(South Park Theme Plays)  
"This match is a tag team match making their way to the ring Cartman,Kenny,Stan and Kyle "Team South Park" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"TSP had their problems when few weeks ago Stan left the elimination tag" said Bugs

"But, they as great they are have talked about it and now its everything fine" said Daffy

(Futarama Theme Plays)

"And their opponents from New New York City,New York Fry and Bender "Futarama" " said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Fry and Bender made their debut last week" said Bugs

"And now they will fight Cartman and Kenny" said Daffy

Kenny slapped on Fry in the corner and turned around to look on Bender but when he turned back, Fry hit him a missile dropkick. He hit Cartman and Kenny with flying forearm smashes before Kenny tagged in Cartman. Futurama worked on Cartmans arm before he powered out and tagged Kenny. Bender tagged in and was hit with a leapfrog. TSP took turns and beat Bender. He avoided a big splash by Cartman and tagged Fry. Futurama hit Cartman with Double Flying Fists and Fry tried a near-fall on Cartman. Cartman hit Fry a lariat. Kenny tagged in and tried to hit a corner body splash on Fry but he sidestepped, getting a near-fall. They hit Cartman with a double dropkick and they hit Kenny with a double missile dropkick. Cartman tagged in and dumped Bender. Fry came off the top on Cartman but Kenny powerbombed him. Cartman took advantage and hit Fry with an Big Boy Splash and pinned him to win the match.

"And here are your winners Cartman and Kenny" said Charlie

"Cartman and Kenny did it" said Bugs

"But, what a match by Futarama" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Kick Buttowski Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring Kick Buttowski" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Kick one of the greatest pure wrestlers in the world makes his way to the ring" said Bugs

"Look at this reaction the fans love him" said Daffy

(Ducktails Theme Plays)  
"And his opponent from Duckburg accomplished by Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Donald will face Jerry later tonight for the CNW Championship" said Bugs

"But right now wrestling legend Scrooge will show us what he can do" said Daffy

Kick knocked Scrooge out on the floor before getting back into the ring. He pounded on Scrooge but Donald caught Kicks's foot. Scrooge hit him a clothesline and applied a chokehold on Kick, and followed it up with a Million Dollar Drop for a near-fall. He hit a middle rope diving back elbow drop on Kick for another near-fall. Scrooge hit him an Irish whip and had an inside cradle pinfall attempt on Kick. He tried to hit a vertical suplex on Kick but Kick countered it into a hanging suplex. Scrooge applied a Million Dollar Dream on Kick, who grabbed the ropes. He slammed Scrooge's face in the corner and applied a Crossface on Scrooge. Donald hoped up on the apron, distracting Kick. Kick released Scrooge from the hold and went after Donald. Scrooge nailed Kick from behind to the floor. The referee was busy with Scrooge while Donald pounded on Kick but Kick no-sold and chased Donald. Scrooge came from behind and nailed Kick. The two brawled outside the ring and were counted-out, resulting in a no contest. They continued to beat each other.

"The match ended in a draw" said Charlie

"The security separates those two "said Bugs

"Too bad, just when it became Interesting" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

CNW Champion Jerry Mouse and Tom Cat are in the ring.

"Tonight I will defend my championship against Donald Duck. For Donald this championship represents his dream of money and fame, but for me its much more it represents honor, pride, wrestling and the most important thing each and every one of you, and as long as I'm champion it will represent each and every one of you" said Jerry

-Commercial Break-

(Dragon Ball Z Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring Son Goku" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Goku is a member of the tag team Z-Warriors" said Bugs

"Tonight he will shine in singles action" said Daffy

(Bullwinkle and Rocky Theme Plays)

"And his opponent Bullwinkle said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Bullwinkle will once again perform in singles action" said Bugs

"Tag team wrestler vs tag team wrestler" said Daffy

Goku beat on Bullwinkle until Bullwinkle flipped out of a hip toss. Bullwinkle hit some moves on Goku and went for a split-legged moonsault on Goku, who hit Bullwinkle with his knees. He applied a chinlock on Bullwinkle but Bullwinkle escaped and hit Goku with a boot to the head. He followed it up with a powerslam and a belly to belly suplex for near-falls. He busted out of a crucifix and got another near-fall and then he began arguing with the referee. This helped Goku to connect with a forearm club and a Gokuplex (Bridging cradle suplex) pin fall for the victory.

"And here is your winner Son Goku" said Charlie

"What a performance by Goku " said Bugs

"It was almost perfect" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(SpongeBob Theme Plays)  
"This match is a tag team match and it is for the CNW Tag Team Championships making their way to the ring from Bikini Bottom SpongeBob and Patrick "Bikini Bottom Bad Boys"" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"4B are defending their titles for the second time since they won it four week ago" said Bugs

"They defeated Fred and Barney to keep those championships" said Daffy

(Phineas and Ferb Theme Plays)  
"And their opponents Phineas and Freb" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"P&F have proven that they are one of the greatest teams here in CNW" said Bugs

"But, will that be enough to win the tag team titles" said Daffy

4B pounded on Phineas until Phineas backed Patrick in their corner and tagged Ferb. Patrick fought back and tagged in SpongeBob, who locked in a Sponge Wall (Walls of Jericho) on Phineas. Ferb tagged in and hit a chop on SpongeBob followed by a diving headbutt in groin. He tagged in Phineas, who increased Bob's damage. Ferb tagged in and missed a Ferb Smash (Bad News Bull Hammer). Phineas cut Bob's tag with Patrick, but was hit with a forearm club by SpongeBob. Bob tagged in Patrick. Bob dumped Phineas while Patrick beat up on Ferb. Ferb tried to throw salt in Patrick's eyes but accidentally threw salt in Phineas' eyes. 4b grabbed Fuji and hit him with the 4B (Demolition Decapitation)and Bob pinned Ferb to win the match and retain the titles.

"And here are your winners and still CNW Tag Team Champions SpongeBob and Patirck 4B" said Charlie

"4B were once again able to defend their titles" said Bugs

"Yes, and we saw a dirty site of P&F" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Johnny Bravo Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring Johnny Bravo" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Bravo is one of the most hated mans here in the roster" said Bugs

"Bravo doesn't care all he cares is winning" said Daffy

(Simpsons Theme Plays)

"And his opponent from Springfield Abraham Simpsons" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Abe is one of the greatest mans in the business" said bugs

"The original bad boy vs the new age bad boy" said Daffy

Bravo hit a series of forearm smashes in Abe's back and applied a bearhug. Bravo threw him in the corner and hit him with a series of shoulder blocks. Abe smashed Bravo's head in the turnbuckles a few times for a near-fall. He followed it up with a sleeper hold on Bravo but Bravo grabbed the ropes. Abe tried to hit a piledriver. Bravo went for a back body drop but Abe held on for a sunset flip pin for a near-fall. Abe took him to the corner and went for ten-count-corner punches. Bravo countered with an inverted atomic drop and a sidewalk slam, followed by a pinfall victory.

"And here is your winner Johnny Bravo" said Charlie

""The New Age Bad Boy" won this match" said Bugs

"What a great performance by Bravo" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Ed,Edd and Eddy Theme Plays)  
"This match is a tag team match, making their way to the ring The Eds" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"The Eds are making their debut" said Bugs

"Another great team in our roster this is great" said Daffy

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)  
"And their opponent from Amity Park Danny Phantom" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Danny had a feud whit Stan from Team South Park but it seems that it is over" said Bugs

"Yes, but who is his opponent „said Daffy

(Naked Mole Rap Theme Plays)  
"And his partner from Middleton Ron Stoppable" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Another great wrestler and Danny's friend Ron makes his debut" said Bugs

"Well what great news for us" said Daffy

Eddy and Edd represent the Eds. Danny and Edd fought out before Eddy hit Danny with his knee in the back. The Eds tried to double-team him but he fought out of their corner. Ron and Phantom hit The Eds with dropkicks, sending them to the floor. Back in the ring, Eddy was hit with an Irish whip and then he received a rolling spinebuster for a near-fall. Eddy went for a body scissors on Danny but Danny turned it into a Boston crab. Edd interfered and hit Danny with an eye rake. Edd tagged in while Ron grabbed Danny receiving a blind tag. He hit Edd with a bulldog and then slapped in a figure four leglock. Danny also applied the figure four leglock on Eddy. Ron got a near-fall with a back slide on Edd. He went to the top rope and hit a flying forearm smash on Edd. Edd ducked and Ron accidentally hit Danny. The Eds took advantage and double-teamed Ron. He fought out and crawled to tag Danny but he refused and walked away, turning heel. The Eds hit Ron with a spike piledriver. Eddy got a pin on Ron, getting the victory.

"And here are your winners The Eds" said Charlie

"Danny turn on his friend" said Bugs

"This will not be the last time we will see those two man arguing "said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Tom and Jerry Theme Plays)  
"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring Tom Cat" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Toms friend will defend his title tonight but he is facing trouble of his own now" said Bugs

"Yes, because he faces the giant Homer Simpson" said Daffy

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"And his opponent accomplished by Bart Simpson from Springfield Homer Simpson" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Homer and Tom have face each other before CNW" said Bugs

"Yes, they even had a great hardcore match" said Daffy

Homer pounded on Tom until Tom beat him up. Homer got tied up in the ropes. Tom took full advantage and got his hammer and attempted to hit Homer but the ref. stopped Tom. Homer took advantage and broke free out of the ropes and applied a chokehold on Tom. He went for a shoulder block on Tom in the corner but accidentally hit a headbutt on himself. Tom hit Homer with a knee lift and drove him into the exposed turnbuckle. Homer chopped Tom on the floor and knocked him on the apron before having a confrontation with the ref. Abe Simpson came out and attempted to steal the hammer but Tom got the hammer back. In the ring, Homer hit the ref. with a cheap shot from behind, thus getting disqualified.

"And here is your winner by dq Tom Cat" said Charlie

"Tom got his first win by dq" said Bugs

"Its not his fold its Homers stupid decision" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Dragon Ball Z Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall and it's for the CNW United States Championship, making his way to the ring Vegeta" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Vegeta was given a great chance by the CNW president in form of this title match" said Bugs

"And, Vegeta is a man who knows how to use chances" said Daffy

(Mickey Mouse Club Theme)

"And his opponent the CNW United States Champion Mickey Mouse" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Mickey has beat Stan Smith to win this in the first episode of CNW" said Bugs

"Will, Mickey be able to retain" said Daffy

Mickey shoved Vegeta into the corner many times before slapping on a bearhug. Vegeta hit a missile dropkick on Mickey and went for a cover, but Mickey no-sold and grabbed a second bearhug on Vegeta. Vegeta bit but Mickey hit him with a back body drop. He went for a Mickey Splash( Warrior Splash) but Vegeta hit his knees on Mickey. Vegeta followed with a back to belly piledriver and got a near-fall on the champion. Vegeta hit a jawbreaker on Mickey and clotheslined him for a near-fall. He hit Mickey with a Russian legsweep and got another near-fall. Vegeta hooked on a surfboard but Mickey grabbed the ropes. He powered out hitting Vegeta with a running shoulder block. He delivered Vegeta a backbreaker and tried to lift him up, but dropped him clumsily in the ropes. Mickey hit Vegeta a series of Irish whips in every corner. He missed a Mickey Splash. Vegeta went for a Dragons Elbow Drop (Diving Elbow Drop) but Mickey kicked out and clotheslined Vegeta to the apron. He tried to suplex him back into the ring, but Son Goku grabbed Mickey's legs for Vegeta to fall on Mickey. Son Goku grabbed Mickey's leg during the pinfall attempt by Vegeta, which was successful.

"And here is your winner and new CNW United States Champion Vegeta" said Charlie

"This is not fair Vegeta wouldn't win without Goku" said Bugs

"Well, Bugs a win is a win" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

-Backstage-

Lola Bunny is seen with Donald Duck

"I'm here with number 1 contender for the CNW Championship Donald Duck" said Lola

"Tonight, Lola I will prove that I'm a real champion and not that stinking mouse Jerry, and when I win the title it will stand for high class and not pure idiotism" said Donald

-Commercial Break-

(Quack Pack Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall and its for the CNW Heavyweight Championship, Making his way to the ring from Duckburg Donald Duck" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Donald said that he will shove the world why he is the real champion" said Bugs

"Well, I believe in my former rival, go duck power" said Daffy

(Tom and Jerry Theme Plays)

"And his opponent he is the CNW Heavyweight Champion Jerry Mouse" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Jerry is going to defend his title for the first time" said Bugs

"And he is going to lose it "said Daffy

Donald hit Jerry with a shoulder block to send him out to the floor. Jerry returned to the ring and applied a headlock on Donald before pounding him in face. Donald shoved Jerry again, but Jerry grabbed and went to the floor. Donald chased Jerry around the ringside. Jerry went back in the ring and began taunting Donald. Hogan applied a headlock and hit Jerry with a drop toe hold. He slapped a front facelock on Jerry, which Jerry countered into a back suplex. The champion hit a double axe handle from the top rope on Donald for a near-fall. Jerry applied an armbar on Donald until Donald yanked Jery out to the floor. Donald threw Jerry back in the ring and smashed him in the turnbuckle and followed with a running clothesline, a series of elbow drops and a big boot. He received an Irish whip and a clothesline by Jerry . Jerry got a near-fall. Jerry hooked on a chinlock on Donald until Donald hit his elbow and hit Jerry with an atomic drop but missed an elbow drop. Jerry took advantage and hit Donald a knee in the corner. Jerry hit him Irish whips in every corner before he began posing. Donald hit Jerry a series of punches and a corner clothesline, sending him out. Donald lifted Jerry in the shoulder and tried to ram him in the ringpost but Tom prevented Donald from doing this. Jerry took advantage and slipped off and rammed Donald into the ringpost. The referee D sent Tom to the backstage. As Donald was getting up, Jerry hit him a diving double axe handle. Jerry hit Donald a hotshot. He drove his elbow into Donald's throat on the apron, damaging Donald's throat. Jerry hit a knee drop on Donald, getting a near-fall. He went to the top rope and hit a Mouse Splash. He did a pinfall attempt on Donald, but Donald hulked up and hit Savage with punches, big boot and a leg drop for the victory.

"And here is your winner and new CNW Heavyweight Champion Donald Duck" said Charlie

"We have a new champion" said Bugs

"I knew it , Donald did it" said Daffy

Donald leaves the ring as Jerry looks at the fallen Jerry and the show closes.

Results:

Naruto Uzumaki def. Rocky

Team South Park def. Futurama

Kick Buttowski vs Scrooge McDuck ended in a draw

Son Goku def. Bullwinkle

Bikini Bottom Bad Boys def. Phineas and Ferb ( Retain Tag titles)

Johnny Bravo def. Abraham Simpson

The Eds def. Danny Phantom and Ron Stoppable

Tom Cat def. Homer Simpson by DQ

Vegeta def. Mickey Mouse (Wins U.S. Title)


	5. CNW: Championship Aftermath

CNW(Cartoon Network Wrestling) Episode:5

„Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the new episode od CNW called CNW: Championship Aftermath, I'm Bugs Bunny and my partner Daffy Duck" said Bugs

"We are here in East Rutherford, New Jersey and main event is a tag team match" said Daffy

(Ed,Edd and Eddy Theme Plays)

"This match is a tag team match making their way to the ring The Eds" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"The Eds made their debut last week by beating Ron and Danny" said Bugs

"Yes, and we saw a turn on Ron by Danny" said Daffy

(Bullwinkle and Rocky Theme Plays)

"And their opponents the team of Bullwinkle and Rocky" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Bullwinkle and Rocky didn't have that much victory's over the past few weeks" said Bugs

"But this could change easily" said Daffy

The match begins with Edd and the middle of the match, Ed tried to interfere, causing all four men to fight in the ring. Meanwhile, Eddy had the referee distracted, which allowed Ed to perform a double ax handle, dropping his elbow onto the back of Bullwinkles's neck as Bullwinkle covered Edd. Ed then rolled Edd out of the ring and covered Bullwinkle. Eddy stopped distracting the referee who turned to see the pin and began the count without realizing that Ed was not the legal man in the match.

"And here are your winners Ed and Edd the Eds" said Charlie

"This is cheat, Ed was not the legal man" said Bugs

"The ref. didn't saw it so it is legal" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring Peter Griffin" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"The Bully" Peter Griffin has a new victim tonight" said Bugs

"And its his friend and former U.S. Champion Stan Smith" said Daffy

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"And his opponent accomplished by Roger Smith "The American Dad" Stan Smith" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"And former champion makes his entrance" said Bugs

"You know he never had a rematch for the title" said Daffy

Peter had the advantage until Roger distracted him. This allowed Stan to grab Rogers's megaphone and ram it into Peter' midsection. Stan continued in the offensive position until Peter' was able to get back on his feet. Stan, however, shoved Peter into the referee, knocking him out. This allowed Stan to hold Peter while Roger attempted to hit Peter with Stan's American , however, moved out of the way, and Roger hit Stan instead. Peter then performed his finishing move, the Peterdriver (Piledriver), and pinned him for the win.

"And here is your winner Peter Griffin" said Charlie  
"The American Dad became the victim of The Bully" said Bugs

"I'm glad Peter won, but I'm sad Stan lost" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

-Backstage- Lola Bunny with Vegeta.

"Im here standing with the new CNW United State Champion Vegeta" said Lola  
"Yes Lola and tonight I will not allow Mickey Mouse to take what I worked hard to win and that is this Championship, In other words the only way Mickey is going to get this title is over my dead body" said Vegeta

-Commercial Break-

(South Park Theme Plays)  
"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring from South Park Kyle" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Kyle a member of Team South Park is taking on one half of the Z-Warriors" said Bugs

"Well, good luck for Kyle against Son Goku" said Daffy

(Dragon Ball Z Theme Plays)

"And his opponent Son Goku" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Son is on a roll lately, but will his streak continue tonight" said Bugs

"Son is the greatest fighter in the universe so yes I think his streak will continue" said Daffy

Goku performed several offensive maneuvers on Kyle, even preventing Kyle from reversing a slam to the mat. Goku ended the match by performing a dropkick and the Goku Plex and then pinning him for the win.

"And here is your winner Son Goku" said Charlie

"Well, its seems nothing can stop Son Goku" said Bugs

"Son is the future CNW Champion" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Naked Mole Rap Theme Plays)  
"This match is a six man tag team match, making his way to the ring Ron Stoppable" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Ron got screwed by his friend Danny in his debut last night" said Bugs

"Well, this is his chance for redemption" said Daffy

(Futuram Theme Plays)  
"And his partner the team of Philip Fry and Bender "Futurama" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Futurama are one of are great tag teams" said Bugs

"The New New Yorkers" said Daffy

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

And his opponent from Amity Park Danny Phantom " said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Danny turned on Ron and the fans last week" said Bugs

"Well, he did to prove that he can make an impact" said Daffy

(South Park Theme Plays)  
"And his partners from South Park Cartman and Kenny" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Last week TSP beat Futurama, will they be able to do it again?" asked Bugs

"Of course they can" said Daffy

In the first moments of the match, Ron and Futurama cleared all the opposing team members from the ring. Bender was the legal man for his team and faced all three opponents as they tagged each other into the match. Danny and the TSP kept Bender isolated in their corner by utilizing illegal double team moves. After some time, Bender tagged Fry into the match, who quickly regained the advantage. Near the end of the match, Stan who had accompanied TSP and Danny to the ring, distracted Bender, who was hit from behind by Cartman. As a result, Danny was able to pin Bender.

"And here are your winners Danny Phantom and Team South Park" said Charlie

"And these three man won by cheating" said Bugs

"Like I always say a win is a win" said Daffy

-Backstage- Lola is standing with CNW President John Buddy McMahon

"I'm here with our president Mr. John Buddy McMahon, how are you boss" said Lola Bunny

"Well, first of all Lola please call me JBM, and second of all I'm happy that we are here in East Rutherford, New Jersey the host of WrestleMania 29 and I'm proud that CNW has so much fans here in New Jersey, but lest go to business next week we will have the CNW :Survivor Series 2 and I hope you have fun" said JBM

"Thank you sir" said Lola

-Back to Action-

(Mickey Mouse Club Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall and its for the CNW United Sates Championship making his way to the ring Mickey Mouse" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Mickey lost the title last week, but will he be able to win it again?" asked Bugs

"Well, Mickey is one of the greatest wrestlers in the world so if someone can then its Mickey" said Daffy

(Dragon Ball Z Theme Plays)  
"And his opponent the CNW United States Champion Vegeta" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Vegeta has said earlier that there is no way in Mickey winning the title he as worked for" said Bugs

"Where is a goal, there is a way" said Daffy

Mickey gained the early advantage in the beginning of the contest by press slamming Vegeta from the ring onto the arena's floor, where he followed him and continued the assault, including hitting Vegeta with the US belt. He continued to have the advantage until Vegeta was able to thwart an offensive maneuver by pushing Mickey from the top rope onto the turnbuckle. The two wrestlers swapped the offensive position until Son Goku came down to ringside to distract Vegeta. This allowed Mickey to perform a German suplex, MickEnd (Book End), and a Mickey Splash. Mickey then pinned Vegeta.

"And here is your winner and new CNW United States Champion Mickey Mouse" said Charlie

"Mickey has won the championship back, but the bigger news are is that Son Goku turned on Vegeta" said Bugs

"No, why Goku why" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

("Gold Medal" by Tha Trademarc Plays)  
"Ladies and gentleman pleas welcome our special guest from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania he is the "The Olympic Gold Medalist" Kurt Angle" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Kurt Angel is a 12- time World Champion and a member of the TNA Hall of Fame" said Bugs

"I'm so excited to see Kurt Angle here in CNW" said Daffy

"Ladies and gentleman I know what you think what does a real life wrestling icon like Kurt Angle do in a cartoon wrestling ring, well I'm the prove that everything is possible in wrestling. I came here to say that I love CNW and I hope they go on whit everything they do and I just want you to know that my favorite wrestler is the " America Dad" Stan Smith" said Kurt

"Well, you saw it folks Kurt Angle loves CNW and his favorite CNW talent is Stan Smith" said Bugs

"Of course Kurt loves CNW, who doesn't" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Naruto Theme Plays)  
"This match is set for one fall making his way to the ring from Konoha Naruto Uzumaki" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Naruto beated Rocky last week and know he will face the newest member of CNW" said Bugs

"Who?" asked Daffy

(Family Guy Theme Plays)  
"And his opponent from Quahog, Rhode Island accomplished by Peter Griffin Chris Griffin" said Charlie as the crowd cheers  
"Chris is Peter Griffins son and he makes his CNW debut" said Bugs

"Who did you know how Narutos opponent is and I don't?" asked Daffy

"I asked" said Bugs

Naruto left the match and was counted out.

"And here is your winner by Count out Chris Griffin" said Charlie

"Why did Naruto leave? " asked Bugs

"I don't know, but we will find out next week" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Tom and Jerry Theme Plays)  
"This match is set for one fall making their way to the ring accomplished by Kitty Tom and Jerry" said Charlie as the crowd cheers  
"The former champion and his friend are making their way to the ring accomplished by Tom girlfriend Kitty" said Bugs  
"And Jerry has sure vengeance in his mind" said Daffy

(DuckTails Theme Plays)  
"And their opponents from Duckburg accomplished by Daisy Duck Scrooge McDuck and CNW Heavyweight Champion Donald Duck" said Charlie as the crowd boos.

"Its been seven days since Donald won title " said Bugs

"My buddy Donald has shoved to the world that he is the real champion" said Daffy

In the beginning, Scrooge and Jerry brawled on the floor and Tom no-sold Donald. Scrooge came out and made the save but was caught by Tom in a bearhug. Donald tried to save his partner but he also became victim of a bearhug by Tom. Jerry came off the top rope and hit Donald with a diving double axe handle. He hit Donald another double axe handle from the top rope and a running knee for a near-fall. Jerry applied a chinlock on Donald but Donald hit Jerry with shoulder blocks. He came off the ropes where Tom assaulted him. Tom got a tag and then he beat on Donald and locked in a bearhug where he took Donald to the mat for several near-falls. Tom took him in their corner and then tagged Jerry. Jerry connected with a neckbreaker on Donald and spitted on Scrooge, forcing him to get into the ring. Jerry hit a belly to belly suplex on Donald for a near-fall. Donald tagged in Scrooge who hit Jerry with a high knee for a near-fall. He locked in a Million Dollar Dream on Jerry, who fell to the knees but then got up and drove Scrooge's head in the corner. Tom tagged in and was very angry. Scrooge hit him with an eye rake and applied a Million Dollar Dream on Tom. Jerry got a tag, calmed down Tom and got a near-fall on Scrooge which ended after Donald made the save. Jerry went for another cover and Donald came in again and chased Jerry, who hid behind Donald's manager Daisy and was beaten up by Donald. Tom came in and locked a chokehold on Scrooge before tagging Jerry. Jerry and Scrooge knocked out each other. Scrooge tagged Donald. Donald connected with a corner clothesline on Jerry and then assaulted Tom. He hit a big boot on Jerry, sending him to the floor. Donald tried to suplex Jerry in the ring from the apron but Kitty tripped him as Jerry fell on Doanld for a near-fall. He clotheslined Donald and he hit a Mouse Splash from the top rope but missed it. Donald beat on Jerry and sent him to the floor after an atomic drop. Tom tagged in. He beat Tom with clotheslines. Tom fell on one knee. Daisy tripped Kitty and Scrooge tossed Jerry on the mat. The referee was distracted. Donald took advantage and hit Tom with a chair , followed by a scoop slam and a leg drop for the victory.

"And here are your winners Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck" said Charlie

"The Duck Family won, but not fair and square" said Bugs

"Who cares for fair its important that they won" said Daffy

Donald and Scrooge shaking hands in the middle of the ring as the show draws to close.

Results:  
The Eds def. Bullwinkle and Rocky

Peter Griffin def. Stan Smith

Son Goku def. Kyle

Danny Phantom and Team South Park def. Ron Stoppable and Futurama

Mickey Mouse def. Vegeta (Wins U.S Title)  
Chris Griffin def. Naruto Uzumaki

Duck Family def. Tom& Jerry


	6. CNW: Survivor Series 2

CNW( Cartoon Network Wrestling) Episode:6

"Welcome to the second episode of CNW called CNW: Survivor Series 2 Im Bugs Bunny and with me Daffy Duck" said Bugs

"We are here in Rosemont, Illinois and once again every match is a elimination tag team match" said Daffy

CNW President JBM is standing in the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman what a nice day here in Rosemont, Illinois and I have a huge announcement to make. The former CNW Heavyweight Champion Jerry Mouse got injured last week, that why the current champion Donald Duck will defend his title in a Champion VS Champion Winner takes all match against the CNW United States Champion Mickey Mouse in two weeks. We hope that Jerry gets better soon" said JBM

"You heard it folks, Donald Duck takes in Mickey Mouse for both the CNW and U.S. Titles" said Bugs

"Friend vs friend, champion vs champion, this could be interesting" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Family Guy Theme Plays)  
"This match is a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match, making his way to the ring from Quahog, Rhode Island the captain of Team Bully Beatdown Peter Griffin" said Charlie as the crowd boos.

"Peter will lead his team in this tag match" said Bugs

"The question is will Peter be able to work with his team mates" said Daffy

(Kick Buttowski Theme Plays)

"And his partner Kick Buttowski" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Kick is the daredevil of professional wrestling" said Bugs

"Its always fun to watch Kick" said Daffy

(Naked Mole Rap Theme Plays)

"And their partner from Middleton Ron Stoppable "said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Ron has problems with Danny Phantom after Danny turn on him" said Bugs

"They will face each other tonight again" said Daffy

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And their partner from Quahog, Rhode Island Chris Griffin" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Chris Griffin is the son of Peter Griffin" said Bugs

"Chris has made his debut last week" said Daffy

(American Dad Theme Plays)  
"And their opponent "The American Dad" Stan Smith" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Stan Smith is the captain of Team Real Americans" said Bugs

"Last week 12-time World Champion Kurt Angle said that Stan is his favorite wrestler" said Daffy

(South Park Theme Plays)

"And his partner from South Park Kyle" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Kyle is here since day one and he represents Team South Park" said Bugs

"And like everybody knows I love TSP" said Daffy

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)  
"And his partner from Amity Park Danny Phantom" said Charlie as the crowd boos  
"Danny was once one of the most loved wrestler in CNW now nobody likes him because he turned on Ron" said Bugs

"Well, I'm sure he had a reason for that" said Daffy

(Naruto Uzumaki Theme Plays)  
"And his partner "The Hero of the Hidden Leaf" Naruto Uzumaki" said Charlie as the crowd has a mix reaction.

"Naruto walked out of his match last week against Chris Griffin and he still didn't explain why" said Bugs

"He will explain I'm sure" said Daffy

Danny Phantom and Ron Stoppable, two former partners and current rivals began the match. Danny pinned Ron with a roll-up, eliminating Ron, leaving Bully Beatdown with three members. Lois Griffin made her debut in the audience cheering on Peter Griffin. Kyle walked out on his team after arguing with team captain Stan Smith and getting counted-out. Real Americans had also three members. Now both teams were having equal members until Kick Buttowski pinned Naruto Uzumaki after a high knee, eliminating Naruto and leaving Real Americans with only two members – Stan and Danny. Danny entered but failed to eliminate Kick. Instead, Kick pinned Danny with a roll-up, eliminating him and leaving Real Americans captain Stan as the remaining member. He managed to pin Chris Griffen after a American Powerbomb. He fought the opposing Bully Beatdown captain Peter. The two captains had a battle with each other, which Peter won after he pinned Stan with a flying crossbody. Bully Team won with Peter and Kick as the sole survivors.

"And here are your winners and sole survivors Peter Griffin and Kick Buttowski" said Charlie

"What a great match by these two teams" said Bugs

"And in the end Peter and Kick won it" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-  
(The Simpsons Theme Plays)  
"This match is a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match, making their way to the ring from Springfield the captain of The Giants Homer Jay Simpson, Sr. , Bart Simpson and Abraham Simpson" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"The Giants lead by The Simpsons Family are making their way to the ring" said Bugs

"All generations of the Simpsons are I one team" said Daffy

(Popeye Theme Plays)  
"And their partner Popeye" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Popeye has returned to CNW" said Bugs

"Big P is here better than ever" said Daffy

(South Park Theme Plays)  
"And their opponents from South Park Cartman, Stan and Kenny" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"TSP without Stan are leading their own team" said Bugs

"I hope they win" said Daffy

(Flinstone Theme Plays)

"And their partner from Bedrock Fred Flintstone" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"We didn't see Fred in week" said Bugs

"Well, now he's back and better than ever" said Daffy

Popeye and Stan began the match. Stan hit Popeye with a Stanner and pinned Popeye to eliminate him, leaving The Giants with three members. Fred came next against the team captain of the Giants, Homer Simpson. Homer used his bigger size on Fred and hit him with a Homer Chokeslam and pinned Fred to eliminate him, leaving TSP with three members too. Kenny brawled with Abe. Kenny hit Abe a Frog Splash and pinned Abe to eliminate him, leaving Giants with two members – Homer and Bart . Bart used his high-flying ability but fell victim to a Big Boy Splash by opposing team TSP captain Cartman. Cartman followed by pinning Bart and eliminating him, leaving Giants with their captain Homer. Homer was able to fend himself against TSP, who were all three. However, Kyle interfered which distracted Homer. Homer went to the outside to chase him and got counted out.

"And here are your winners and sole survivors Cartman, Stan and Kenny" said Charlie

"3 of 4 members of TSP have stayed alive in this match" said Bugs

"That why I love this guys" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Quack Pack Theme Plays)  
"This match is a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match, making his way to the ring the CNW Heavyweight Champion Donald Duck" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Donald leads his team called the Champions" said Bugs

"Well, he is the CNW Champion" said Daffy

(SpongeBob Theme Plays)  
"And his partners from Bikini Bottom the CNW Tag Team Champions SpongeBob and Patrick the Bikini Bottom Bad Boys" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"The CNW Champion and the Tag Champions in the same team" said Bugs

"This could be interesting" said Daffy

(Tom & Jerry Theme Plays)  
"And their partner Tom Cat" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"The tag team partner of Jerry Mouse is in the same team as the man who took the title from him" said Bugs

"Well, this was JBMs idea" said Daffy

(Dragon Ball Z Theme Plays)  
"And their opponent Son Goku" said Charlie as the crowd cheers/boos

"Son has turned on his tag partner Vegeta last week and has cos him the U.S. title" said Bugs

"Well, Son was jealous because Vegeta had more success then he" said Daffy

(Ben Ten Theme Plays)  
"And his partner Ben Ten" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Well, we didn't see Ben in a while either" said Bugs

"And now he is back" said Daffy

(Ed,Edd & Eddy Theme Plays)  
"And their partners accomplished by Eddy: Ed and Edd" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"The Eds have made their debut in recent weeks and they have dominated the tag division" said Bugs

"I wouldn't wonder that if they pin the tag champions that they will get a shot" said Daffy

Ben shoved the referee at 3:21 minute mark, so he was disqualified and got eliminated, leaving Dragon Team with three members. SpongeBob and Ed battled each other. Bob dominated Ed until The Eds manager Eddy distracted him. Ed took advantage and pinned Bob to eliminate him, leaving The Champions with three members to even the score. Bob's 4B partner Patrick entered the match and Edd battled it out. Patrick tried to take revenge of Bobs's elimination from Edd but was pinned after a flying clothesline, getting eliminated and leaving Champions with two members .Ed and Edd double-teamed Donald, so they were disqualified and eliminated, leaving opposing team Dragon Team's captain Son Goku as the only member from his team remaining in the match. Tom got the upper hand on Goku until he was distracted by Donald. Goku pinned Tom and put his feet on the ropes for leverage. Champions' captain Donald was the remaining member of his team. Both captains were now left to battle against each other where Donald hit a leg drop on Goku and pinned him to win the match and becoming the sole survivor for his team.

"And here is your winner and sole survivor of his team Donald Duck" said Charlie

"Donald won the match for his team" said Bugs

"Yes, and he proved why he is the CNW Champion" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

JBM is standing in the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman last week we had legendary Kurt Angle come here and tonight we have another great wrestler from TNA. So pleas welcome former TNA World Heavyweight Champion and 7 time World Tag Team Champion "The It Factor of Professional Wrestling" Bobby Rode" said JBM

(Off the Chain" by Serg Salinas Plays)  
Bobby Rode makes his entrance and the fans cheer.

"Thank you JBM Im happy to be here because CNW remembers me of the old TNA of the time of Team Canada and because it has some of my childhood favorite cartoons do what I love the most and that's wrestling. I wish all the luck and I love all you fans" said Bobby

-Commercial Break-

(Fat Albert Theme Plays)  
"This match Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match, making his way to the ring the captain of Team Fat Albert: Fat Albert" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"The biggest dude in CNW makes his entrance" said Bugs

"Fat Albert is the most dominating force in CNW" said Daffy

(Sasuke Uchiha Theme Plays)  
"And his partner from Konoha Sasuke Uchiha" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Naruto best friend makes his CNW debut" said Bugs

"Another ninja in wrestling" said Daffy

(Flintstone Theme Plays)  
"And their partner from Bedrock Barney" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Fred Flintstones partner Barney makes his way" said Bugs

"We didn't see Barney in a long while either" said Daffy

(Timon and Pumba Theme Plays)  
"And their partner accomplished by Pumba: Timon" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Well, Timon was in the first episode of CNW and I don't think we saw him since" said Bugs

"Another return" said Daffy

(Mickey Mouse Theme Plays)  
"And their opponent the CNW United States Champion Mickey Mouse" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Mickey is the captain of Team Club" said Bugs

"But what more important he will face the CNW Champion next week" said Daffy

(Futurama Theme Plays)  
"And his partners From New New York City, Earth Philip Fry and Bender" said Charlie as the crowd cheers  
"Another match for Futarama" said Bugs

"People you should know that Futarama is Bugs favorite team" said Daffy

(Bullwinkle and Rocky Theme Plays)  
"And their partner accomplished by Rocky; Bullwinkle" said Charlie as the crowd cheers  
"Bullwinkle will be in action" said Bugs

"That's great" said Daffy

Bullwinkle attacked Fat Albert while Fry and Bender went after Timon and Banrey. Sasuke went after the Club , attacking at will until Mickey ran out, jumped into the ring and, after sending him reeling with a series of clotheslines, knocked Sasuke to the floor. Sasuke was counted out giving the Club's team a quick 4-3 advantage. Later, Bullwinkle and Timon were brawling when, after Timon was knocked to the floor, Barney snuck up from behind and struck Bullwinkle with a Stroke to score the pin. Timon and Barney used a series of double-team moves to wear down Bender, and eventually Albert was tagged in to score the easy pin and give the Fat Albert a 3-2 edge. After Barney missed with a flying crossbody, Fry used a crossbody of his own to pin Barney. At this point, Timon began showing signs of frustration with Albert , but still was able to eliminate Fry after hitting him with a Timony (Playmaker) . Timon held a short-lived advantage over Mickey, but the beginning of the end for the Alberts came when Mickey whipped Timon into Albert (who was standing on the apron), knocking the latter to the floor. Mickey pinned Timon after hitting him with a MickEnd. As Albert began regaining his senses and arguing with Timon, thinking him to be walking out on the match, Mickey snuck around ringside and snuck up on Alebert, who realized what had happened. Mickey grabbed Albert and hit him with a Mickey Splash to score the pin and become the sole survivor for his team.

"And here is your winner and sole survivor Mickey Mouse" said Charlie

"Mickey did it again" said Bugs

"Come back next week because of the title match" said Daffy

Mickey was attacked by Fat Albert as the show closed.

Results:

1. Bully Beat Down def. Real Americans

2. The Giants def. Team South Park

3. The Champions def. The Dragons

4. The Club def. Fat Albert's Team


	7. CNW: Championship Wrestling 2

CNW( Cartoon Network Wrestling) Episode:7

"Welcome ladies and gentleman welcome to CNW episode 7 called CNW: Championship Wrestling 2, I'm Bugs Bunny and with me my partner Daffy Duck" said Bugs

"We are here in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and our main event is for the CNW Champion Donald Duck against CNW United States Champion Mickey Mouse" said Daffy

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)  
"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring from Amity Park Danny Phantom" said Charlie as the crowd boos.

"Danny had a feud in recent week with former friend Ron" said Bugs

"Yes, but I think that's over now" said Daffy

(Popeye Theme Plays)

"And his opponent Popeye" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Popeye makes his way to the ring" said Bugs

"The tough sailor, in real life played by Robin Williams is one of our strongest wrestlers" said Daffy

As the match started both man Danny and Popeye used multiple technician moves on each other, until Popeye got the upper hand. Popeye hit Danny with a Running Splash and pinned Danny, but he kicked out. Danny performed multiple kicks to Popeye. Danny locked Popeye in a chinlock , but Popeye freed himself. Popeye hit Danny with a flying cross body and pinned Danny, but he kicked out. Popeye tried to hit the P5( F-5) on Danny, but then escaped and hit his finisher the Phantom Cutter ( RKO) and pinned Popeye for the win.

"And here is your winner Danny Phantom" said Charlie

"Danny puts down Popeye" said Bugs

"Danny is very impressive" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Naruto Theme Plays)  
"This match is set for one fall making his way to the ring from Konoha "The Hero of the Hidden Leaf" Naruto Uzumaki" said Charlie as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Naruto has a strange behavior in the last couple of weeks" said Bugs

"Yes, it is centrally strange" said Daffy

(South Park Theme Plays)  
"And his opponent from South Park accomplished by Cartman: Kenny" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"The high-Flyer of TSP is wrestling tonight" said Bugs

"He is an international sensation" said Daffy

Kenny hit Naruto whit multiple punches and then Irish whipped Naruto who countered whit a drop kick. Naruto then tries to perform a Stinger Splash but Kenny escapes and Naruto lands to the floor. Kenny returns Naruto to the ring and locks him in an cross arm breaker but Naruto kicks out. Kenny kicked Naruto and Irish Whipped him out of the ring. Kenny then Irish Whipped Naruto into the time keeper's area. Kenny then brings him back to the ring and pins him but Naruto kicks out. Kenny locks him in another arm breaker but Naruto again escapes. Naruto then hits Kenny whit a flying forearm. Kenny body slams Naruto and pins him but Naruto kicks out. Naruto try's to hit a Ninja Kick( Super Kick) but Kenny pins him with a roll-up.

"And here is your winner Naruto Uzumaki" said Charlie

"What a great match by Naruto and Kenny" said Bugs

"Yes, and the better man won" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Dragon Ball Z Theme Plays)  
"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring is Son Goku" said Charlie as the crowd boos.

"Son is on a roll lately, but will this continue this week we have to see" said Bugs

"Well, of course he is the greatest fighter in the universe" said Daffy

(Kick Buttowski Theme Plays)  
"And his opponent " The Daredevil" Kick Buttowski" said Charlie as the crowd cheers.

"Will, Kick beat Son?" asked Bugs

"Probably not" said Daffy

Goku hits Kick with chops and then plays with the crowd. Goku tries to hit Kick but Kick pins him with a roll-up for the win.

"And here is your winner Kick Buttowski" said Charlie

"What an upset and what a mistake by Goku" said Bugs

"Goku a world class athlete gets beat by this dwarf" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Ed, Edd and Eddy Theme Plays)  
"This match is set for one fall making his way to the ring accomplished by Edd and Eddy: Ed" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"This is the first time that one of the Eds stands in single action" said Bugs

"Ed the power house of the stable is making his singles debut" said Daffy

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"And his opponent from Middleton Ron Stoppable" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Danny won his match later that night but will Ron be able to win his" said Bugs

"Maybe, who knows" said Daffy

Ron ran at Ed but was hit by a big boot. Ed hit Ron with a sidewalk slam and pinned Ron but Ron kicked out. Ed beats up Ron until Ron hit Ed with a drop kick form the top rope. Ron hit Ed with multiple punches and then clotheslined Ed. Ed hit a Tornado DDT and pinned Ed but Ed kicked out. Ron throws Ed out of the ring and hit him with a suicide dive. Ron then attacked Eds manager Eddy. Ed then attacked him and returned him to the ring. Ed hit Ron with a SpearEd and pinned him for the win. After the match Eddy hit Ron with another SpearEd.

"And here is your winner Ed" said Charlie

"Ed won and Eddy attacked Ron, what a bad day for Ron" said Bugs

"That what you get for attacking a pure manager" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Simpsons Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, and it's for the CNW Tag Team Championship. Making his way to the ring from Springfield Homer and Bart Simpson" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"The Simpsons made a great impact in CNW in the last weeks, but can they win the titles tonight" said Bugs

"For their sake they should" said Daffy

(SpongeBob Theme Plays)  
"And their opponents, From Bikini Bottom, they are the CNW Tag Team Champions: The Bikini Bottom Bad Boys: SpongeBob and Patrick" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"4B are undefeated for 7 weeks "said Bugs

"But, can the retain the titles tonight?" asked Daffy

Bart goes on SpongeBob with a test of strange but Bob counters with a drop-kick. Bob then tags Patrick who nails a leg drop and pins Bart but Homers runs in and nails a clothesline onto Patrick. Homer then tries to perform a chokeslam, but Patrick rolls out of the ring. Bart follows him but gets hit by Bob. Both man enters the ring and Bart tags Homer. Homer tries to hit a superkick but Patrick dodges and lock Homer in a head lock. Homer the counters with a sidewalk slam and pins Patrick, but Patrick kicks out. Homer tries to hit a spear but Patrick counters with a spinebuster. Patrick tags Bob and Bob hit Bart with a DDT and then nails Homer with a Spongebuster (Brainbuster) for the win.

"And here are your winners and still CNW Tag Team Champions: The Bikini Bottom Bad Boys" said Charlie

"4B was able to overcome The Simpsons to keep the titles" said Bugs

"The 4Bs streak goes on" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(South Park Theme Plays)  
"This match is set for one fall, Making their way to the ring from South Park, Colorado Catrman and Stan: Team South Park" said Charlie as the crowd boos.

"Cartman was earlier in Kennys corner when he beat Naruto" said Bugs

"Will TSP bring another victory" said Daffy

(Bullwinkle and Rock Theme Plays)  
"And their opponents Bullwinkle and Rocky" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"One of these team will face 4B in the future" said Bugs

"Yes, the one who wins" said Daffy

Rocky hits Stan with a DDT. Rocky the tries to put Stan into a sharpshooter, but Stan counters with a roll-up pin but Rocky kicks out. Rocky then Irish Whips Stan in the ring and tags Bullwinkle. Bullwinkle performs a suplex from the top turnbuckle. Bullwinkle tries to lock Stan in another sharpshooter but Stan nails a Stanner. He then tags Cartman who nails a Big Boy Splash and pins Bullwinkle who kicks out. Cartman then tries to nail a piledriver but Bullwinkle counters and locks a sharpshooter for the win.

"And here are your winners Bullwinkle and Rocky" said Charlie.

"Bullwinkle and Rocky will get a shot in the future" said Bugs

"Too bad TSP lost" said Daffy

(DuckTails Theme Plays)  
"This match is set for one fall, Making his way to the ring from Duckburg accomplished by Pete: Scrooge McDuck" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Scrooge is very proud of being the uncle of the CNW Champion" said Bugs

"Well, he should be I'm proud just because I'm a duck" said Daffy

(Tom and Jerry Theme Plays)  
"And their opponent Tom Cat" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Tom and Scrooge have a feud since the start" said Bugs

"I hope it finally ends" said Daffy

Scrooge knocked out Tom with a fist. Scrooge then garbed Tom in Million Dollar Dream, but Tom escaped. Tom hit Scrooge with a sidewalk slam. Tom then hit Jerrys finisher and pins him, but he kicked out. Tom tries to hit a DDT, but Scrooge counters with a piledriver for the win.

"And here is your winner Scrooge McDuck" said Charlie

"Another victory for the legend Scrooge" said Bugs

"And I hope with that that the feud ended" said Daffy

(South Park Theme Plays)

"This match is set for one fall, Making his way to the ring from South Park, Colorado: Kyle" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"The last member of TSP is on his way to the ring" said Bugs

"TSP win/loss record is 1-1 tonight" said Daffy

(Dragon Ball Z Theme Plays)  
"And his opponent Vegeta" said Charlie as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Vegeta was so close to be the one who takes on Donald tonight" said Bugs

"Yes, but bad for him he lost the U.S. title to Mickey" said Daffy

Vegeta takes Kyle down. Vegeta then locks Kyle in a sleeper hold, but he escapes. Kyle tries a roll-up pin ,but Vegeta kicks out. Kyle hit Vegeta with a huricerana and tries to hit a Hej Jew!, but Vegeta countered with a roll-up pin which Kyle kicks out. Kyle tries to hit a Hey Jew! but Vegeta countered with a DDT for the win.  
"And here is your winner Vegeta" said Charlie

"Vegeta won a hard fought match against Kyle" said Bugs

"Great parformence buy both man" said Daffy

-Commercial Break-

(Mickey Mouse Club House Theme Plays)  
"This match is a champion vs champion match and its for the CNW Heavyweight and CNW United States Championship. Making his way to the ring he is the CNW United States Champion: Mickey Mouse" said Charlie as the crowd cheers

"Mickey won his title for the first time 7 weeks ago when he defeated Stan Smith for the title" said Bugs

"And now he has the chance to become the third CNW Champion" said Daffy

(Quack Pack Theme Plays)  
"And his opponent from Duckburg, he is the CNW Heavyweight Champion: Donald Duck" said Charlie as the crowd boos

"Donald won this title 3 weeks ago when he defeated Jerry Mouse at Championship Wrestling" said Bugs

"This is his first title defense" said Daffy

Donald hit Mickey with a super kick and put Mickey in a sleeperhold but Mickey escaped. Mickey then Irish Whipped Donald with multiple punches, but before he finished Donald powerbombed him.

Donald pinned Mickey but he kicked out. Donald tried to hit a leg drop, but Mickey escaped and hit a Mickey Splash for the win.

"And here is your winner and new CNW Heavyweight Champion: Mickey Mouse" said Charlie

"Mickey did it he has both gold's" said Bugs

"The era of the Mouse has begun" said Daffy

Mickey and Donald hugged as the show closed.

Results:


End file.
